


Rose Tyler: Defender of Rainbow Road

by EighthPrincess



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EighthPrincess/pseuds/EighthPrincess
Summary: Rose and the Doctor play Mario Kart. The Doctor doesn't know what he's signed himself up for.





	Rose Tyler: Defender of Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimensionhoppingrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensionhoppingrose/gifts).



> Inspired by the wonderful tinyconfusion and dimensionhoppingrose. I hope you don't mind that I took this and ran with it! I think I made it vague enough that it could be any of the newer Mario Karts that you like, but not any of the classics for SNES or Gamecube era. Unbetaed, but please let me know what you think!

"You're playing Mario Kart without me?"

Rose watched from the doorway of the media room. At the sound of her voice, Mickey had frozen, Donkey Kong hurtling into the lava of Bowser's Castle. The Doctor paid no mind, Mario zooming past where Latiku was fishing Donkey Kong out.

"What? No, we're not playing," Mickey said, trying to hide the controller in his hand. "It's just-it's a trailer! Yeah, an advertisement for the next game in the series."

The Doctor snorted. "Oh, Mickey-the-Idiot, you don't have to lie to cover up the fact that you're losing," he said. On the screen, Mario crossed the finish line. "Rose, do you want to play? Mickey told me earlier that you wouldn't want to, although I guess I should have double checked."

"Oh he did, did he?" Rose said as she plopped down on the sofa between the two. "I suppose he didn't mention that I've never lost a match?"

"Babe," Mickey said, looking nervous. "We talked about this-"

"Oh, let her play, Rickey. As it so happens, I'm also undefeated. She might actually prove a worthy opponent," he raised an eyebrow, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Care to make this interesting, Rose?"

"Boss-" Mickey tried.

Rose gave the Doctor a tongue touched grin. "What did you have in mind?"

"Winner gets 5 quid?" he suggested.

"Hmmm, let's make this a little more interesting than that," she said. "Loser has to be the winner's servant for a week?"

"Oh, ho ho," the Doctor laughed. "Someone's confident."

Rose shrugged and looked down at her fingernails. "I mean, if you're too scared-"

"Boss, you can't do this!" Mickey said, waving his hands in the air. "She's banned from playing on the Estate."

"Really?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, she cheats. You can't win," he said.

Rose looked insulted, but she wasn't fooling Mickey. "Mickey, I do not. You can't in the newer ones anyway, they update them to take out any glitches." Her eyes warned him not to ruin this for her.

"She's got a point, Mickey," the Doctor said. "Okay Rose, you're on. Hope you're ready to clean every inch of this fabulous ship!"

"I can't watch this," Mickey said, getting off the couch and handing Rose his remote. "Just remember Boss, I tried to warn you."

He walked out of the room, already forgotten as the two decided on terms.

"Four races, most points wins?" Rose asked as she scooted over slightly for more room. She moved to sit cross legged and set her elbows on her knees.

"Sounds fair," the Doctor agreed as he leaned forward towards the TV. "Each chooses two tracks?"

"Age before beauty," Rose grinned, laughing at the Doctor's faux outraged expression.

After three tracks, Rose had won the first and lost the third due to a particularly nasty blue shell from the Doctor right at the finish line.

"Pick the location for your defeat," he said, grinning smugly.

Rose said nothing, but stuck her tongue out and hit Rainbow Road.

"Ohh, you'll never beat me here," he said as Mario and Rosalina lined up at the starting point.

The Latiku counted down to the start and they were off, the Doctor successfully getting the quick start while Rose spun out. She cursed and he laughed.

"Bit of bad luck there," he crowed.

"Knew I shouldn't have tried it," she muttered.

Despite the bad start, she caught up quickly, but wasn't quite able to pass him. At the beginning of the last lap, she almost passed him, when she accidentally hit a boost and flew off the edge. While the Doctor laughed, Rose hit the pause button and stood up. He opened his mouth to tease her about being a sore loser, but was cut off when her shirt hit him in the face.

He sat there stunned for a moment. He slowly pulled the shirt off his head, just in time to be hit with her bra. He looked at it, looked at Rose and then quickly looked back to the screen. "Rose," his voice came out in a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable," she said with a smirk. "Why, is something wrong, Doctor?"

She settled in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, then unpaused the game. He couldn't stop himself from looking at her and Mario soon flew off the road as well. Rosalina moved past him into first and Mario set on the road, unmoving.

"No-uh, no problem at all here!" his voice was still high pitched as he tried to focus on the screen. His eyes kept moving back to Rose though.

Mario kept falling off the edge every few seconds as a result of his driver's inability to focus. At one point, when the Doctor was able to keep his eyes on the screen for some length of time, he went the wrong way. His face was as red as a tomato when the race finally ended with Rosalina in first. He wondered if spontaneous combustion was possible when Rose began celebrating by jumping up and down.

"I win!" she cheered. "Now you get to be my servant for the week. What should I have you do first?" she wondered as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

The Doctor was both sad and relieved about that and found he had somewhat regained his ability to think. "Hold on," he said, shaking a finger. "That's not fair! You, Rose Tyler, cheated."

She gave him an innocent look that he absolutely wasn't going to fall for. "But, Doctor, how could I have cheated? You agreed that it wasn't possible."

"I was mistaken," he said. "You played dirty."

"Now aren't you the one always telling me that there's nothing wrong with the human body?" she asked. "Didn't you tell me just last week that there were entire civilizations that never wore clothing?"

"Well, yes, but that-that's different?" he was squeaking again.

Rose moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "How's that cheating, Doctor?"

He lost. He knew once she looked at him like that, it was all over. His brain flew up a white flag and his mouth started talking without his permission.

"Because it's you," he heard himself say and mentally he panicked, thinking he had just ruined everything.

Rose's eyes went dark and he froze in place as she reached up and kissed him softly, her hands going in his hair. He didn't realize that he had closed his eyes until they fluttered open when she pulled back.

"That all right?" she asked, biting her thumbnail.

"More than," he said softly, kissing her again. "I guess you have yourself a servant for the week."

"Really?"

"If I'm completely honest, you may have had one for a lot longer than that and for a while after," he said.

"In that case, first order: kiss me again?"

"You don't need to order me to do that," he said chuckling, but he kissed her anyway.

 

Bonus:  
The Doctor stood at the stove cooking when Mickey walked in.

"How'd it go, boss?" he asked, grinning. "Did she cheat?"

The Doctor started to say something, then frowned as a sudden thought came to him. "Hold on, did she-"

"Yup," Mickey said, still grinning.

"But you said she was banned from playing at the Estate, which means-"

"In front of everyone," Mickey said with a nod. "Rose plays to win. Doesn't care how."

The Doctor's eyes flashed. With an unnatural calm, he turned off the stove, plated the food and put it on a tray. "Mickey, you can entertain yourself for the day, yeah? Rose and I need to talk."

And that's how it became a rule of the TARDIS that Rose never played Mario Kart with anyone but the Doctor again.


End file.
